Malignant Malice
by Angelic Romance
Summary: Story comes after Come what May scenario. While attempting to take out Magneto's satellites, the x-men encounter a malicious mutant allong the way. P.S, this is when Kitty and Pietro are becoming more acquainted with each other so slight Kietro.
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place after the Come What May saga. These events will lead up to another battle. And an epic battle foreseen. In the following stories, I'm going to reintroduce some characters. Some of it will be based off of the comics. On the contrary, Most of it will be my idea. As usual, I don't own any of the characters, but the idea is mine...at least I can be proud of that much. ~giggle~ Tip: I've mentioned this before, but in case some of you don't know, Pietro is the only one that calls Kitty Katherine. Well, on with the story.

The Maximoff's

It's been a fortnight since Pietro returned home to his parents in New York. All the while he was there, he had recurring nightmares about his sister's abduction. He blamed himself constantly for allowing that to happen to her.

Every time the nightmare occur, he jumps from his sleep in cold sweat with his heart beating faster than usual. Through it all, he developed a mild case of Insomnia. It was utterly annoying to him. So he figured if he got his sister back, then he would be able to rid himself of his insomnia.

On this night, once his dream ended, he cleared his forehead of the sweat that was streaming down between his eyes. He slid out of bed and paced sluggishly downstairs. He grabbed a glass cup from the cabinet and filled it with water.

His father, hearkening the commotion, came downstairs to inspect the noises. As he meandered the corner to the kitchen, he saw Pietro standing near the sink. "Oh, Pietro. It's just you." He said as if he was relieved that it wasn't a thief in the house. Pietro turned to face him, "Yeah it's me. I just couldn't get any sleep that's all. So I just came down to grab a cup of water and so on and so forth." he said calmly and swift.

Django walked further into the kitchen and stood next to Pietro. "You know, your mom and I are kind of worried about your sleeping problems. Looks like you haven't been getting any lately. But I guess it's because of Wanda Right?" "Yeah, how did you know?" Pietro inquired with perplexity. "Come now Pietro, I raised you remember?

You had the same problems when Wanda was sent to that asylum. It's only natural that you feel this way so I'm not even going to bother to tell you to not worry. After all, Marya and I are worried about the both of you." Django explained.

One thing Pietro admired about Django was that he never once tried to get in his way. Django always gave Pietro room to figure things out for himself. "You know what pops, you're great when it comes to me being in a disarray. No one else knows how to talk to me like you do and I have to say that I'm actually surprised that you can put up with my reluctant attitude for so long." Pietro admitted earnestly.

They embraced, consoling each other of their own worries. "Alright son, try to get some sleep. But if you can't, then just look at some T.V and have some late night snack foods. But don't tell your mom I let you do so, she'll never let me ff the hook." Django ended dastardly.

Pietro smiled, "Sure thing pops. Your secret's safe with me. Besides, why would I tell mom anyway? All she'll do is go down the long list of things that I know I better **not** do." The pair chuckled over Marya's motherly protection. "Okay. It's been nice seeing you. I'm going to go ahead and go back upstairs before your mom starts to wonder where I am. Good night Pietro.

Just know that Wanda will be okay. Especially since she has the most caring brother in the world that will ensure her safety." He ended with a smile of assurance. Pietro smiled back, holding his father's words close to his heart.

Once Django retired upstairs, Pietro sauntered over to the T.V and began scanning the channels for something good to watch. It didn't take much time for him to scan every single channel. "Man! There's nothing good on. What's the use of broadcasting stuff on this thing if nothing's useful is going to play?" He said disgustedly. "People are totally abusing the power of the satellite by not showing what people want to watch." he ended with sheer boredom and loss of patience.

Just when he ended the conversation with himself, he was struck with inspiration. "Hmm, power of the satellite huh?" He reiterated to himself in a more pensive tone. "That's it! Maybe there's hope after all! But It looks like I'm going to have to make a quick trip to the X mansion as soon as possible. I guess tomorrow would be good." He said to himself out loud.

His laden conscious mind was relieved a bit when he got a clue of how he could prevent Magneto from proceeding in his plans. He yawned and turned the television off then headed back to his room. He laid his head down on his pillow and slowly drifted asleep. Before he dozed off completely, he had a few thoughts that ran through his head. _I just hope Wanda is okay for now. Hopefully she can hold off a little longer for me to disassemble those satellites. That way Magneto would end right back at square one._

Soon after, Pietro was finally able to get the kind of sleep he needed. Marya creaked open the door to check on Pietro. When she saw that he was asleep, she walked over to the side of his bed and stroke his hair softly. Se whispered a good night to him before leaving the room.

The next day

The sun's rays poured through the Maximoff's flat. Marya and Django were already up eating breakfast. Django was watching the television while drinking a cup of coffee with a doughnut. Marya began sipping her tea once she finished her hotcakes sided with bacon.

Pietro zoomed downstairs like a lightning bolt. "Good morning Pietro. Why the rush?" asked his mother. "I have to be somewhere as soon as possible. It has something to do with Wanda so this is an urgency." He said while pouring orange juice in a cup as fast as possible. "Well, don't you want to sit down and eat first? I know this may be important, but you can't do anything on an empty stomach. At least have a piece of toast." She pleaded to him.

Pietro blew a huge exhale breath with a tinge of exasperation. "I have an idea!" Django called from the living room. " Pietro, just take my waffles that's on the table. I was waiting for them to cool down some, but I suppose you need them more than I do." He suggested. "Cool!" Pietro shouted excitedly.

Pietro pretty much threw the waffles in his mouth. "Pietro stop eating so fast. You'll get the hiccups." Marya pointed out. "Don't worry mom, I never even had the hiccups." He boastd with his mouth some-what full. Afterward, he downed his orange juice in a swoop. "Alright I'm off." He spoke quickly before taking off.

His mother couldn't even stop him to bid him later. "Oh that boy. He never saves enough time for me to ever see him off." She spoke with a little frustration. "Oh come now Marya, Pietro has a mind of his own. A mind that we could only dream to catch up with. But still, if a man has somewhere to be, then it's best that you bid him later in your heart. He has the message already. Believe me." Django said trying to calm her down; which worked eventually. "Okay. I suppose you're right. I just hope he gets back home in time for dinner." "He'll be fine. Somehow, he always finds his way back to us. So there's no need to over think things." He consoled her in his arms.

At the X-men

Scott was in a really good mood. He was about to graduate High school really soon. "Finally, the last days of High school is upon me! Hopefully graduation isn't going to be as bad as the last time." He said reminiscing the time the brotherhood showed up and ruined everything.

"Well I don't think you have anything to worry about Scott." Jean assured him. "if you think about it this way, the brotherhood...if you can still call them that anymore, was completely pulverized by us. If anything, I'd say they'd keep their distance. Especially after Pietro left." She explained.

"Hey Jean, I don't know if you know the irony of this, but Pietro was the only member of the brotherhood that we didn't try to recruit and the only one we got a bad start with. Yet after all this time, who knew he was going to be the one to make a major heel turn?"

"We didn't try to recruit Avalanche. And we got off on a bad start with him." Jean reminisced. "Actually," Scott differed, "if you think about it this way, Avalanche came on his own accords and then returned to the brotherhood. I don't think his reasons for coming in the first place was strong enough for him to make a complete heel turn." Scott said as he keenly observed the circumstances.

"So how do you know that Pietro isn't going to do the same? I mean, has he made a full heel turn? Who's to say that after he saves Wanda that he won't return to the brotherhood?" Jean questioned rationally. "I don't know. But the way his disproved of his father was real enough to me. But still, I guess you're right.

Maybe he's out there somewhere trying to find Wanda on his own. But one thing's for sure, he's so stubborn and arrogant that he'd never come here asking for help. Even if he did make a complete heel turn." Scott said stern.

Jean and Scott were brought out of their conversation when a gust of wind blew by them. "Hey shades, do you know where I can find prof. X? I checked in the office already but he isn't there." Pietro asked abruptly, coming out of nowhere. Jean and Scott were taken by surprise and their mouths were left ajar.

"Oh! Hi Pietro." Jean stammered out. "What brings you here?" she concluded. "I'm here on serious business and I need to talk to Xavier. Pronto!" He spoke immensely fast as he stood tall with his arms folded across his chest.

Jean used her telekinetic abilities to locate the professor. "You can find the professor in the study." She informed Pietro once she located him. "Excellent!" He shouted before taking off again.

Scott looked at Jean, then she looked at Scott. "What does Pietro want with the professor?" Jean asked. "I don't know, but I'm about to find out." Scott spoke while making a run for the study. Jean figured that she'd go along as well just to be sure.

In the Study

The professor was having a discussion with Logan. "Everything is going as it should. Though I must hand it to you Logan that you've done an excellent job of overseeing the repairs of the mansion as well as the danger room. All in a fortnight, though I dare say that I though it would take longer." Charles said, pleased at the timing.

"Maybe things would have gone a bit slower if they didn't choose repairing the house over target practice for three straight hours." Logan explained. Kitty, who was sitting over yonder, paused from reading her book. "Well you _could_ let the training slide since we like, totally fixed everything up. We deserve a break you know." Kitty suggested, hoping that they wouldn't be practicing for so long.

Bobby added his own input, "You know Logan, you _could_ go a little easy on us. And you have to admit that we did good in our battle against the bad guys. That should provide some kind of credit right?" He ended innocently.

Logan grimaced of look of displeasure. "Alright fine. No practice for at least a week." He said said reluctantly. "But that doesn't mean that you're off the hook with Scott and Jean. You'll still be under their tutelage for the time being." "Aw come on!" Bobby complained. "do you have any idea how boring their teaching is?

At least with you Logan, we get to do some kind of damage. But we have to sit and get our brains fried by how we should strategically and mathematically use our powers. AND we have to do a physics exam?! I don't know if anyone has figured it out yet, but I despise physics." He spoke with many complaints.

"Yeah well it least it beats three hours of training. Do you know what I could like, be doing in those extra hours?" Kitty rebutted. Kitty's response agitated Bobby, "You don't have anything to complain about Kitty because you're good in physics." He pouted. "Stop being such a baby Bobby." Kitty admonished.

"Calm down the both of you." Charles mediated. "I'm pretty sure you will all do well no matter what decision you choose. Not everyone is good at everything. But it's still good to give things a try and give it your utmost performance. You can do anything as long as you don't get in your own way. Is that understood?" Kitty and Bobby nodded their heads in agreement.

"I couldn't have said it better myself, Chuck." Agreed Logan in his own way. As soon as he said that, there was a rapid knock on the door. "Door's open." Logan answered the knocking request. The door opened and Pietro stepped through. "Gee, how many rooms do you have in this place?" He asked once he was in.

Everyone's attention went to him, shocked that he had come back. "Pietro?! What are you doing here?" Bobby asked with surprise. "Cool it ice boy, I'm here on business. And speaking of, I need to speak to the professor." He spoke swiftly.

"Um, Pietro? I think Bobby is just like, shocked to see you here. And I have to admit that I am too." Kitty eased the tension. "Whatever, can I get down to the point already?" He said getting impatient. All in all, Kitty's face glow with the excitement of seeing him, once again not as an enemy.

"Yes Pietro, how can I help you?" Xavier spoke upon hearing an address for himself. "Listen, I have a matter of urgency." He started off.

Kitty, Logan and Bobby hearkened in on the not-so-private conversation with keen intensity. Pietro continued, "I couldn't sleep last night and my mind went wondering for a few seconds until I came up with an idea.

The night when Katherine and I infiltrated Magneto's lair, I heard as he gave his goons orders to deliver satellites in certain areas of the world. The thing is, he already delivered four of those things. So I figured, why just let the satellites wait there for Magneto to finish what he started.

If we can get rid of the satellites, then he wouldn't have anything to go on. All we need to do is find out where the satellites were placed." He explained.

The professor listened with interest. "You're absolutely right. We must rid of the satellites before further damage could be ensued. Have you any idea how to find the specific locations?" Xavier questioned. "That's the only problem. I only know that he said to take those things to certain parts of the seven continents. I don't know where specifically, but we have to find them fast. We're already late by two weeks." He explained. "Who knows what Magneto could have been doing in the last few days."

"I think I have an idea how to find them." Kitty spoke up. "Like, two days after the fight, Rogue told me how she and Remy escaped. They said: when they rescued Forge, they took the blueprints of how the plan was supposed to work. I think they still have it because they never said anything about throwing it away."

"Excellent suggestion Kitty." The professor complemented just as Scott and Jean walked in the room. "Scott, Jean it's very nice to have you here as well. Pietro just insinuated a bright idea. I want you Jean, to find Rogue and have her give you the blueprints that she and Gambit extracted from Magneto." The professor explained and gave his ultimatum. "On it professor." Jean immediately went to complete her task.

"So what was this bright idea?" Scott asked. "Listen shades, I really don't want to go over this whole thing again, but there's some serious work that needs to be done." Pietro said stern. "And what exactly is so important that needs to be done?" He asked again. "Just to make this sound as simple as possible, we have to take out Magneto's satellites on the double." "And how are you going to do that?"

"You see, we're working on that now Scott." Kitty answered. "So what have you come up with?" Scott asked once more.

This time the professor answered, "Well I was coming to the part where I was going to allow Logan to escort Pietro in the black bird. But I just realized that taking out four satellites in four parts of the world is going to be a difficult task. There's no telling what kind of dangers await should Magneto suspect anyone trying to disengage the devices and may very well have them protected.

So I'm going to assign you Scott, Kitty and Bobby to go along." "Wait! Why so many?" Pietro cut in, feeling as though the professor was trying to employ babysitters. "I understand that you would rather do this yourself Pietro, but you have to consider the possibilities that your father may not let you get too close to him again.

It's wiser to take this choice because one against many is a great odd Pietro. If anything, you would risk the safety of your sister should you go alone and fail, ignorant to the many risks that may be out there." The professor admonished. It didn't take long for the explanation to register in his head. "Alright fine. We'll do it your way." He spoke with a bit of scorn. "Very well." the professor ended.

Jean entered the room, returning from her earlier errand with Rogue and Remy. "Alright professor, I have what you need." "Wonderful." Exclaimed the professor.

"So is red coming along or what?" Logan asked. "Since Storm is out visiting her sister in New York, Gambit is still undergoing the evaluation of the X men, and you Logan acting as an escort, I have to have someone assist me with the rest of the X men. I could use a firm voice here, and you all can use a firm voice as well, which is why I'm sending Scott with you." "So why Iceman?" Logan asked "Because it looks like he's been a bit cooped up in physics." Answered the professor, winking at Bobby.

"Alright Professor you rock!" Bobby shouted with glee. Pietro and Kitty both rolled their eyes. The professor continued, "Jean, you will be in charge of the danger room sessions as well as survival training." "Great! I've always wanted to know what it was like to instruct survival class. And boy do I have some ideas for it." She said with a smile.

"Thank goodness I'm not going to be here to find out." Scott said stiffly. " you said it." Bobby agreed. The professor handed the map over to Pietro.

"Now you all best be on your way." Xavier bade them farewell. "No problem Chuck. Let's go everyone. Chop-chop." Bobby, Kitty, Pietro, and Scott all followed behind Logan. Before Pietro walked out the door, He sent a message to the professor telepathically, _By the way, I already have a father and Magneto is not him._ He shut the door behind himself afterward.

Xavier came to an understanding that Pietro had fully disowned Magneto for good. "Alright Jean, it's best that you round up the rest of the X men before they discover the absence of the others." said Xavier. "Okay professor." She got right on it.


	2. Chapter 2

As the group went down to the Jet room, they encountered Hank along the way. "Pietro? I see you've returned." Hank expressed his stupefaction. "Why is everyone so surprised that I'm here?! It's not like I've never been here before." Pietro said becoming vexed at everyone analyzing his return.

Scott reimbursed, "You can't really blame them Pietro. Especially since no one expected you to be back here. I have to admit that Jean and I were the main ones who doubted that much." "Well that shows what you know." Pietro retorted arrogantly and nonchalant. Scott just folded his arm while Bobby and Kitty snickered in the background. Scott lost face at that point.

"Now, now, let's not be hostile here." Hank evened things out. "Despite my being surprised, I still managed to make some alterations to your shirt Pietro." "Really?! Cool let me see." He spoke quickly. "Just wait right here while I retrieve it." "Sure thing BM."

"He's been here for what, a day and he's already getting the special treatment." Scott scowled to himself. Logan heard Scott with his super hearing. "No need to be getting all jealous Cyclops. He said he was here on a urgent matter. For all we know, he could be out of your hair once the mission is complete." Logan said trying to ease the tension further.

Hank returned with the shirt in hand. "Here we are. Let me know if you like it." He said upon handing the shirt over to Pietro. "It's actually looks better than I pictured. You're a real work of art aren't you?" Pietro complemented. "Thanks. That's the best compliment I think I've gotten all month." Beast said gratefully. "Yeah well, it's just something my mom says all the time." Pietro spoke with charisma.

He changed into the shirt immediately. "So, how do I look?" He said quickly with felicity. "Like a hundred bucks. Now let's get moving kid." Logan answered first. Beast was happy with his handiwork. "I guess I am a work of art." he admired his work. Pietro, Logan, and Kitty were the first ones to make a move toward the X jet.

"Hey, how come our clothes are never custom made?" Bobby asked. "That's because Pietro was the first to take the liberty to ask." Beast said nice and slow. "So if we ask you, would you redesign our clothes too?" He inquired. "Affirmative." Beast concluded smiling. "Good, because I have some ideas for my clothes. I was thinking about having my sleeves..."

Before he could finish, Cyclops grabbed him by the arm. "We don't have time for that Bobby. Let's just get a move on because the faster we get there, the faster Pietro can get out of my hair." He started to tug Bobby along. "Alright fine. Sheesh." Hank waved at them before returning to his lab.

Logan was in the pilot seat with Scott sitting beside him as co-pilot. Pietro and Bobby were seated next to each other. "How come you're sitting by the window?" Bobby asked in a demanding tone. "Has anyone ever told you that you complain too much? Honestly, how do you expect to grow from a tiny ice cube to an ice burg? You're just a big baby." Pietro argued back, folding his arms in a vexed manner while his eyes displayed a look of irritation.

"Could you at least swap seats before we take off?" Bobby asked with a furious expression. "Are you really going through all of this just to sit by the window? You know what, never-mind what I said." Pietro swiftly switched places. "Happy now?" He frowned. Bobby settled comfortably in the seat. "Yep!"

Logan spoke up loudly, "Alright everyone, have your belts fastened because we're preparing for take off." _The next time I travel with these guys, I'm __**not**__ sitting next to this clown again!_ Pietro said to himself. The secret waterfall entrance opened and the Jet took off in the air.

Bobby was looking out the window in the same manner as a dog peering out from the passenger's window. Pietro blew him off mentally and sat with contempt.

On the contrary, Kitty was over to the right observing the map to the satellites. "So I guess the first stop is in Australia." She informed. "Alright then, Australia here we come." said Logan. Within the next 30 minutes, they made it to Australia.

Pietro looked over at Kitty with confusion. "Hey, how did you get that?!" He yelled over to her. "While you were running that yap of yours, I phased the map out of your pocket before we got on the jet." she grinned with a sinister grin. "One day Katherine, one day." He spoke with irritation.

Throughout the entire ride, Pietro was figuring a perfect way to get back at Kitty. The thing he despised the most was being either tricked or fooled. So far, he came up with nothing because he was preoccupied within his thoughts.

"Alright Kitty, let me see the map." Scott asked once they landed and exited the jet. She handed it over to him. Scott scanned the map for the satellite's location. "Alright we move at five kilometers, 25° west longitude and then 10 meters latitude." He explained.

When he looked up, he saw that they were at a loss. "Like, in English Scott!" Kitty demanded. "We walk and then we climb, this way." He reiterated with less complications. "That's better." Kitty spoke with a better attitude. They all followed behind Scott.

Bobby made himself a hat out of ice to keep himself cool. Kitty almost wanted to snatch the hat off of him and make him suffer from the heat like everyone else. "This is taking too long. How about I get a head start and wait for you to get there." Pietro broke the silence becoming more impatient by the second. "You heard what the professor said. This place could very well be guarded. Besides, we're almost there any way." Scott retorted.

"Almost, isn't good enough for me. I'd rather be 'there' instead of 'here'." Pietro spoke with disdain. "Listen here Pietro, I understand you want this to be over just like the rest of us, but I'm the one who's giving the orders!" Scott said a bit more serious and infuriating. Pietro grunted furiously before speaking, "I think I neglected to tell you that I'm through with following other people's orders!

When I made my decisions not to be a follower, I meant it! That means I'm not taking orders from you!" Pietro yelled. Scott stood in an attacking position. "Alright Pietro, since you're so tough, why don't you figure out where the rest of the satellites are!" "With pleasure!"

Logan stepped between the two. "Shut up both of you! We'll get there when we get there okay. So enough with the chit chat! You're only wasting more time arguing senselessly with each other. So let's get a move on." He proceeded walking once he got his point across.

They took one last moment to scowl at each other before continuing their journey. "Man are those guys ever going to get along?" Bobby asked Kitty. "To be honest, I was wondering if you and Pietro was ever going to get along.

But I'm sure Scott will like, come around sooner or later. Depending on if Pietro decides to got off of Scott's bad side." she concluded. Bobby nodded his head.

They kept on walking until they reached the designated point which was through a vast of trees. But one problem surfaced, they didn't see the satellite. Only trees and even more trees. "Are you sure you were leading in the right directions? Or maybe the glasses clouded your view?" Pietro taunted. "Yes I'm sure. I now how to read maps! But the thing is, where's the satellite? It should have been here." Scott said while reviewing the map again.

"Hold on a minute every one." Logan said while sniffing out the area. "Maybe Cyclops is right. After all I do smell pounds of metal." "Well if it's here, then how come we don't see it?" Bobby asked. "I don't know. We'll just have to keep moving. But as far as I can tell, it's somewhere beyond this huge tree here." Logan ended.

"Okay. So if it's beyond that tree, I guess I can like, just phase through there to make sure the coast is clear." Kitty suggested. "There's the 'like' again Pryde." Pietro teased. Kitty rolled her eyes. She walked over to the tree and put her right arm through first. "Huh?" She said under her breath. "Hey, what is this?" She called out.

"What's what?" Scott asked. "I'm putting my arm through but the funny things is, I'm not even using my powers." Kitty informed with perplexity. Scott ventured over to see what she was talking about. He put his arm through as well and saw that he was going through the tree also. "Interesting." Scott declared.

Logan did the same. "I think this is some kind of illusion." He addressed. Bobby and Pietro tested it out for themselves. "Magneto sure does have a lot of tricks up his sleeve." Pietro stated. All of them passed through to the other side of the illusion.

Once there, they were able to see the satellite sitting on a mound. "I knew it!" Logan called out. "I told you I was going in the right direction!" Scott shouted with excitement. "Looks like you owe me big time Pietro." Scott said rubbing it in his face. "In your dreams shades."

Logan used his agility to make it to the top of the mound. He drew his claws and slashed the base of the satellite. Scott took aim from where he was standing and shot one of his laser beams in the hole Wolverine tore opened. It caught fire on the inside.

"Everyone take cover! This thing is about to blow!" Scott warned. Everyone took cover just in time before the entire satellite blew up. The explosion sent waves of turbulence through the ground. They all knew it was safe to come out once the quakes stopped.

"Well that was fun. Let's get rid of the other ones." said Logan. "Hey, can I destroy the next one?" Bobby asked. "What are you? Two!" Pietro rebutted, becoming fed up with Bobby's childish behavior. "I was just asking." Bobby spoke, obviously vexed.

The illusion that was there earlier was gone. They all made their way back to the ship. "Where to next?" Logan asked. "Asia, specifically in Russia." Scott answered. "Good, let's go."

When they boarded the jet, Pietro sat away from Bobby as far as possible. "Like, what are you doing here Pietro, I thought you were sitting with Bobby." Kitty asked, taking note that he changed his seat. "Do you really think that I'm going to sit next to that clown the whole trip?" He questioned, expecting her to know the answer. "On second thought, you have a point." Kitty related to Pietro's problem, knowing Bobby could be annoying at some times.

She took her seat next to Pietro. "Hey Pietro! How come you're sitting way over there?" Bobby inquired with confusion. "I just figured you could use the extra space. You know, so you can enjoy the view better without me disturbing you." Pietro beguiled. "Sweet! Who knew you could be so fair." Bobby responded, oblivious that Pietro was using sarcasm. Pietro brushed him off. Kitty giggled, knowing that Bobby was agitating him to the bone.

They were in the air preparing for their next destination. While they were en route to Russia, another air craft was flying by. "Is it me, or is that plane not flying straight?" Logan asked. "It isn't you Logan, because that plane looks like it's about to crash into us!" Scott confirmed. "Everyone hang on as tight as you can!" Scott warned.

Logan used most of his strength to pull up on the steering sticks. Force from the abrupt change of direction made Bobby's face smash into the window, and Pietro was tossed against Kitty. Even though they managed to evade a head on collision, the other plane smashed into the wing of the Jet and they went spiraling out of the air.

The plane exploded just before impact in the Pacific Ocean. The X jet crashed into the water as well. But the ocean provided enough buoyancy for the jet to float. "Just what we needed! To be stranded in the middle of the Pacific!" Bobby exclaimed.

"How are we going to get out of this one?" Wolverine asked. "I think I have an idea. Kitty phase us out of the jet." Scott commanded. "Whatever the idea is, my idea is better." Pietro boasted, taking Kitty's hand preparing to phase out of the jet. Scott heard his comment and grimaced a look of anger.

Now that they were on top of the jet, Scott scanned the ocean, hoping to find land. "I don't see any land out there, so it looks like we're going to have to paddle to shore." Scott advised. "Like, how are we going to get to shore? And paddle with what?" Kitty asked. "Easy, we'll just have Bobby here make an Ice boat and paddles and then we're home free."

"So how long will it take before we reach land?" Logan asked. "My guess is a pretty long time." Bobby added.

"Wait!" kitty shouted. "Pietro you can run on water right?" "Don't look at me because I'm not hauling you guys back and forth. Besides, even if we do make it to Russia, how do you expect to get around the rest of world? I'm not a pack-mule you know." Pietro informed. "But that was the only other suggestion we had." "That's not entirely accurate Katherine. Yeah traveling in a frigid boat would take an eternity, but I say we fix the jet."

Scott didn't understand why Pietro would suggest that. "How do you expect to fix a jet in the middle of the Pacific Ocean!? In case you haven't noticed, this thing is going to fill up with water and then it's gonna sink!" "Well maybe if you hear me out, you won't have to worry about it sinking!"

"Aw, here we go again." Bobby whimpered. "I...don't think they're going to get along any time soon." Logan declared. "You can say that again." Bobby responded.

"Why can't they like, get along for just a few seconds?" Kitty said, becoming flustered with the fact that Scott and Pietro were constantly at odds.

"You know what Pietro, you're so arrogant and stubborn that you think everything that everybody else does is useless while you stand high and mighty on a pedestal that you think is untouchable!" Scott argued. "Well maybe I am on a pedestal because my way is faster. We fix this thing and have it back in the air!" Pietro argued back.

Scott bit down on his teeth. "There is no way we're going to be able to fix this air craft in time before it sinks!" Scott doubted. "Yes we can! Especially since you have someone as fast as me. Which reminds me, it wouldn't matter how long it takes because we won't sink! Not from what I have in mind!"

"So, who's idea are we going with?" Bobby asked. "You're going with mine okay, now get started on making the boat!" Scott demanded.

"Don't listen to that idiot! He doesn't know what he's talking about. Besides, do you want to get there faster? Or waste your time paddling for an eternity?" Pietro yelled quickly. "Well I do want to get there faster, so I guess I'll go with your plan." Bobby voted Pietro. "Great!" anyone else on board." Pietro exclaimed.

"Don't listen to him Bobby. This guy doesn't even know what he's doing. And in case you haven't noticed, why would you want to vote for someone who just recently came from a team that hardly wins?! Better yet, never wins anything?! Pietro's just talking a game of lies. He doesn't even know what he's doing. He hasn't been in any situations like this!" Scott rebutted hostile.

"Cyclops has a point." Logan said. "I guess I'll go along with him since he has a lot of experiences in survival situations." "Ha!" Scott boasted in Pietro's face.

Pietro was scarlet red with anger. "Don't think you won shades, because that's one vote for the both of us, which means..." He turned his attention to Kitty as did everyone else.

"Kitty come on, you've known me for a long time. You know I would never let you down." Scott said trying his best to win her over. "I know but...I—I..." "Think about it! Pietro has only been here for two days. I doubt that he knows what to do in circumstances like this." "Well,...um..." Kitty staggered in discombobulation.

Pietro cut her off before she could finish. "Listen Katherine, you were the first person in this group to really trust me. I'm asking you to trust me now because I know my way will get us where we need to go. There's not much damage in the wing of the jet and can be repaired. Think about it, everyone here had some kind of chance before they proved themselves they were capable of doing things. Let me prove myself okay."

Bobby empathized, "Pietro's right. After all, I had to do what I could to prove myself so, why not?" Scott was becoming red with anger. "Are you really trying to Win Kitty's vote over with a sad story?! That's low! The only thing you proved yourself with being good at is embezzlement. You're a crook who will do anything just to have things going your way. You're not honest at all are you?"

"Zip it shades! There's no need for getting jealous. And I'm not embezzling anyone! I'm just trying to save us the trouble from rowing our lives away. By the time we reach land, Magneto would have turned the whole world into mutants by then."

"Alright! Since you're idea is so special, then tell us what this stupendous plan is." "Don't worry yourself in a grave because you'll find out as soon as I win the votes." He said with narcissism. Once again they all looked at kitty, waiting for her to make a decision.

Kitty stood there, horrified that she had to choose between Scott and Pietro. She was hoping that she chose the right person with the best interest. _This is almost like gambling. It's either all or nothing_. She thought to herself. _Aw man, what am I gonna do. I don't want to make Pietro mad by choosing Scott. But then again, Pietro's right, everyone does deserve a chance once in their lives. But then there's Scott, he always know what to do. Oh man, this is like, so hard. Not only am I the only girl in this group, but the only tie breaker. _


	3. Chapter 3

Kitty was literally fighting with herself over a decision while the others stood in suspense. She wanted to choose Scott because he was good at what he does. But then she wanted to know what Pietro had in mind. One thing that really got under her skin **was** suspense.

Meanwhile, Pietro was suffering the same thing as Kitty at the moment; The suspense of who's ultimatum would best accommodate the circumstances. He began tapping his foot against the roof of the jet. Scott was the one who broke the silence. "Come on kitty, choose already. I think we sunk a few inches."

The pressure of it all was laden on her mind. She wasn't the type of person to fickle, so that made it even harder. She was beginning to perspire. She wanted to get on with the task as much as anyone else. She went over everything once more in her mind and then blurted out her vote. She covered her mouth once she realized whom it was she voted for. By then, it was too late to recant as Pietro triumphed in victory.

"Oh yeah! Looks like my way is in transition. Better luck next time. You're gonna need it." Pietro stated enthusiastically. "Kitty!?" Scott questioned with perplexity.

"Sorry Scott, it just sort of like, came out." She said sheepishly. Scott palmed his forehead. "Great. I never thought I'd be following the commands of a self-absorbed buffoon." Scott scorned. "I really am sorry Scott, but the suspense was killing me. You know how that is right?" She asked nervously. Scott just moaned. "Alright Pietro, what do you have in mind? Hopefully something that won't kill us all." He dreaded.

"So, let's hear it." Logan spoke, wanting to know the plan since he was in charge now. "Fine, here's the plan. Bobby, you're very important in this step." he addressed. "Me?! I'm important?!" Bobby exclaimed with joy. "Sure you are! I need you to dive in the ocean and make an ice platform under the jet to keep it from sinking. You know, like an ice cap." "Got it!" Bobby shouted before jumping in the water.

"I think this kid is on to something." Logan said while nudging a crestfallen Scott with his elbow. Scott did feel a little envy since he didn't think of that. He folded his arm, daring not to say anything.

Underneath, Bobby used his ice powers to make a circular ice platform. The buoyancy of the water made the ice float, lifting the jet out of the water. Bobby emerged from the water once he was finished. "All set captain." He said to Pietro. "Good. Now I'm gonna need for the big guy to come with me." Pietro said, beckoning to Logan. "Sure." Logan walked over to him.

"I don't know if you thought about it '_**captain**_' Pietro, but what are you going to do to keep the Jet from sliding off of the ice?" Scott shot at him, hoping to catch him in a flaw. "Way ahead of you my one-eyed fiend. That's what I need him for." He said pointing to Logan as he sped them on the slippery platform.

He left Scott flabbergasted. "Did he just call me a fiend?" Scott asked Kitty since she was the only one up there with him. All Kitty could do was hump her shoulders to prove that she was in just as much of a disarray than he was.

"How am I going to keep the jet from sliding? I can't hold the jet in place." Logan cleared up. "Nonsense ole chap, I have something entirely different in mind. Hey Bobby, get over here on the double!" He called out. Bobby came over immediately.

"Iceman reporting for duty." "I want you to stand here and shoot and ice beam at the both of us." Pietro instructed. "Huh? You want me to what?" Bobby said, discombobulated. "Just do what I said okay! No more questions." Pietro demanded. "Alright, alright. No need to get all worked up dude."

Pietro and Logan walked thither from Bobby. "Why do you want Ice man to shoot an ice beam at us?" Logan asked. "You'll see in a minute. Just take out those metal claws of yours." Logan did as he was told. "Now give me your hand." Pietro spoke quickly. Logan couldn't help but raise a brow. He was hoping in the back of his mind that Pietro knew what he was doing.

"Okay Burg-man, blast away!" Pietro insisted. Bobby shut his eyes tightly and blasted an ice beam. Logan tried not to get nervous. "Alright, here goes." Pietro said to himself. Before Logan could ask anything, he felt his hand shaking vigorously.

Pietro used his speeding abilities to move Logan's hand at a rapid rate. Kitty and Scott watched from the top of the jet. "Cool! Pietro is using Logan claws as some kind of ice shredder to make snow. Like, how cool is that?!" Kitty shouted excitedly. She looked over at Scott who was as tense as ever. "Oops. Like, I didn't mean to offend you Scott." Kitty said innocently. Scott only murmured to himself. Kitty resumed in watching Pietro's idea unfold.

"So tell me quick kid, why do you need to make snow?" "To keep the jet from sliding off of course. Plus, cubes over there can't make the snow fast enough for my taste." "And how do you know to do that?" "Because knowing the condition of the ground is essential to me since I travel on foot. Being that I'm a mutant of great speed, ice is very slippery and Snow works like a carpet on the ground that keeps me from sliding. So I just applied the same principles." He explained thoroughly, quickly and clearly. "Not bad kid. But you need to slow down a bit when you're explaining something" Logan advised.

Once the platform was covered in snow, Pietro signaled for Bobby to cease the ice blasts. Logan retracted his claws. "Ah! Ooh, that's cold." Logan referred to his freezing claws. "Good! Now it's time to fix the wing." Pietro called out. He sped to the top of the jet. "Do you guys have an emergency tool kit or something?" He asked.

Scott wasn't in the mood to talk to him so Kitty answered. "Sure. I'll go get it." She phased back into the jet and resurfaced with the tools. "Are you going to fix the jet Pietro?" She asked curiously. "Yep!" He responded. "Do you like, even know how to fix a jet?" "Yes I like, know how to fix the jet." he burlesqued her way of speaking. She put her hands on her hips and frowned.

She dismissed what he said. "How do you know how to fix a jet?" She asked. "I was reading a few book on aeronautics and I was interested. So I made a few prototype jets and home. And so you know, they were flawless. It's just my first time working on a big one." "So you're an amateur at this?" "slightly." Was all he said.

"Not only do we trust the speed freak, but now we put our faith in him to fix something he's never fixed before? What has this world come to?" Scott complained. "Look here Mr. fictional creature, you had your say when you lead everyone to the satellites. Now let me have my say. I'm going to fix this thing and there's no doubt about it!" he rebutted, expressing his annoyance. Scott folded his arms again. "I can't believe this."

"Katherine, I'm going to need you next." Pietro called to her. "Okay, so what do you need me for?" She asked as they walked down to the wing of the jet. "The cut in the wing is big, but not big enough for me to get inside to fix the damaged dynamics. So I need you to phase me in there." "Got it."

Pietro lied down on the wing in front of the cut metal. Kitty made contact with his heel and phased him through. "Alright, pass the 10'' flat-head screwdriver." he requested. Kitty phased it through to him. He began working on the wing.

Whatever it was he was doing with the flat-head, it didn't take long for him to finish with it. "Alright, is there a welder in there?" he asked. "A welder?" Kitty asked puzzled. "you know, one of those things that looks like an automatic torch." he described as best as he could. "Oh! Sure. Here it is." she handed it over to him. "Thank you." he said a bit perky.

Deep down inside, Scott wanted Pietro to make a huge mistake so he could prove him wrong. Scott had never had that much envy before. Although he was oblivious to it, he detested Pietro's attitude because he was used to giving orders with everyone else following them with very little question. But Pietro was the only one who made it clear that he was not going to be bossed around by him. And the only one who had enough courage to stand up to him.

But that's not all. In addition, he and Pietro clashed a lot because Scott was in charge of the X men and Pietro was in charge of the brotherhood. To a degree, they are both used to being the ones to lead; therefore they are constantly at odds because they fight to keep their positions as team leader.

Another reason was because Pietro was done taking other people's orders. He wanted to stand out as much as possible and give himself reparation from fawning after Magneto. He was subconsciously distancing himself from his father as much as possible; whereas Scott was used to getting respect from the other members of the x men and wasn't used to other members giving him orders instead.

When Pietro got all the welding he needed, he began screwing things back in place with his hands, making the screwdriver moving as fast as a drill. He reconnected wires and attached parts that became unattached. He lifted up and out for a few seconds. "Hey big guy, I need you to check the engine to make sure everything is working properly." he beckoned to Logan. "Alright bub. Just open the entrance to the jet." He responded in his gruff voice.

"Can do." Kitty said. She gripped Scott's shoulder and phased him inside the jet. Scott went over to the control center and opened the entrance. Logan and Bobby entered together. "Preparing to fire up the engine!" Logan yelled loud enough for Pietro to hear. Logan started the engines while Pietro and kitty were still above.

Pietro made a few modifications to the necessary parts. "That should do it." he concluded, welding the severed metal back together. "Are we good to go?" Kitty asked. "Yeah. I just wonder who was the fool driving the other plane. Whoever it was, I hope they get their license suspended." "I like, totally agree." "There's the 'likes' again Pryde. Do you seriously have to keep saying that?" "For the last time, leave my way of speaking alone!"

"No need to get defensive Pryde. I'm just trying to help you solve a problem." "Well I don't need help. Especially from you." she retorted. "Well I helped fix the jet. What do you have to say about that?" He shot back quickly. "Is it always going to be this way between us?" She asked with irritation. "I don't know. But I do know that we should be getting back in the blackbird. We're about to take off."

kitty just remembered the plane that crashed into them. "Hey, what about that other plane that crashed into us. Shouldn't we go investigate and make sure no one was hurt?" she inquired with concern.

"How do we even know someone was on that thing. By the way it was flying lets me know that there couldn't possibly be someone operating that plane." Pietro summed.

Scott heard the conversation. "But what if someone _was_ on the plane. For all we know, the plane could have been hijacked or something and maybe the pilot was out cold." Scott insinuated.

Logan and Bobby joined in on the conversation, "Maybe we should give it a check." Logan started. "Let's just see what we can see just to be safe. But I have to say while we're doing it, keep your guard up in case a surprise party is waiting." he concluded.

"I guess now would be a good time for me an ice boat huh Scott." Bobby asked. "Fine whatever. Let's just get this over with so we can finish this mission." He exasperated.

Kitty and Pietro followed along to the base of the platform. Bobby stood at the edge and began forming an ice boat. " guess it was a good idea to bring me along, right?" Bobby said with enthusiasm. "Sure thing cubes. Don't know where we'd be without ya." Pietro responded subtly sardonic.

The boat was big enough for all of them. They all loaded up one by one except for Pietro. "Aren't you coming along?" Logan asked. "Nah, I think I can make it over with no problem, or a boat." he boasted.

Kitty rolled her eyes and Scott folded his arms. "Show off." Scott said under his breath. Though it wasn't audible to Kitty and Bobby, Logan could hear what he said as plain as day. "Still have a little jealousy issue?" Logan asked.

Scott seemed to be brought out of a pensive state. "Who me? I'm not jealous!" He denied. "Sure you aren't. That's probably why Pietro's been under your skin since he got here." Logan replied. "He's not under my skin because I'm jealous. He's under my skin because he's annoying and does foolish things!" he retorted.

"You mean like fixing the jet?" Kitty asked. "How do we even know he fixed it. He could have just been playing around with it and pretending to be fixing it to gain all of the attention!" Scott's anger steadily inclined.

"Chill out Scott jeez. He's not trying to take your place as field leader or something." Said Bobby. "I doubt it." Scott said dubiously.

Kitty had concern for Scott. She wanted to say something to make him feel better. _I just wish Jean was here. She'd definitely know what to say._ Kitty thought.

As soon as they arrived to the half sunken plane, Pietro began ranting. "It took you guys long enough. You're so slow I could have ran across this entire ocean fifty times before you guys showed up." "For crying out loud Pietro would you just SHUT UP!" Scott shouted nearly blowing a fuse.

Scott's words didn't phase him at all. If anything it only boosted his ego. "You just want to shut me up because you can't handle the truth." he smiled a diabolical smile.

Kitty hit his shoulder. "Ow! What was that for?" he whimpered. "Just so you know, Scott is really sensitive right now. You need to like, give him some space." She admonished. Pietro rolled his eyes. "Of course mom." he mocked.

Kitty frowned and dismissed him. Bobby examined the plane. "I wonder who this plane belonged to because this thing looks awesome." He said out loud. "Whoever it belonged to they sure couldn't fly it right." Kitty responded.

She held Bobby's upper arm and took hold of Scott's hand. Logan made contact with Pietro who made contact with Bobby. Kitty phased them through the plane. The moment Kitty turned off her intangibility, they could feel the chilling waters rub against their legs.

"Hey iceman!" Scott called out to Bobby. "I need you to freeze the water so we can venture without being drowned." he commanded. "Sure thing boss. Oh, what would you guys do without me?" he boasted gracefully on himself.

He froze the water in front of them so they wouldn't be stuck in ice if he froze the water where they were floating. "All aboard lady and gentlemen." he said after he was done. They searched the plane up and down.

They went through compartment after compartment. "I think I found something over here." Logan called out. Everyone stopped what they were doing and went over to Logan. "This plane doesn't look like it was sabotaged. As a matter of fact, no one's sitting in the piloting chair." He explained.

"What if the ship was on auto pilot or something?" Asked Bobby. "That's a good question iceman." Logan returned.

Suddenly, the guild of mutants heard noises that sounded like creaking rusty metal. They all whirled around to see where the noises were coming from. Over yonder, they could see a female with a blue piloting uniform.

She had long light green hair, very sleek with an average height; she had a black choker around her neck centered with a light blue jewel and she appeared to be in an anabiotic state. All the x men could do was stare at her absent minded. "I don't know about the rest of you, but this lady kind of gives me the creeps." Scott said, subduing his voice so she couldn't hear.

Logan walked in front of the group and spoke to the strange woman. "Are you the pilot of this ship? If you are, then lady you need to watch where ya goin'." Despite what Logan said, the woman still stood there, quiet.

"Who are you exactly?" Kitty asked. The woman still stood there with no response. "Alright this is a waste of time!" Pietro shouted. "Listen, if she doesn't want to say anything, fine. But I'm getting outta here! I have business to take care of." He ended.

"Hey Pietro, we're not done here! We're not leaving until we find out why this plane crashed into us!" Scott yelled at him. "You wanna know why it crashed into us. There's your reason right there!" Pietro shouted back, pointing at the woman standing afar.

Scott couldn't believe Pietro's instant accusation. "Are you just assuming that _she _was the reason the plane crashed?! You can't just go around faulting people you don't know!" "All **I** know is that she ain't even moving. So if she's not moving here, what makes you think she was moving the plane?!" Pietro summed up.

"You're a delinquent Pietro. You might have switched sides, but you're still the airhead that was with the brotherhood!" Scott yelled harshly. "Scott!" Kitty shouted. "Like, give him a break already!"

"All of you knock it off!" Logan mediated. "Shades there started it all." Said Pietro. "I see you're still blaming people." Scott scoffed.

Suddenly, the woman's suspended animation made itself known when she released a diabolical laugh. The laugh itself sent chills up their spines. "You have much malice in you dear boy." she said to Scott with a raspy and grave voice. "Your negative energy is marvelous. Why should I let you keep that much energy to yourself?" Here eyes went a deeper black as her poignant stare pierced through the group.

The very sound of her voice made everyone switch to a combative stance. "Who are you?!" Scott yelled to her. "Not who dear boy, but what! You can call me...Malice." She smiled evilly.


	4. Chapter 4

After introducing herself, the lady's choker suddenly disappeared and her body dropped lifelessly onto the frozen water. Everyone stood in awe. Wondering what just happened. Bobby walked gingerly over to the woman.

"Careful Iceman, you don't want to get a nasty surprise." Logan advised. Bobby slowed his pace.

Pietro perceived that something wasn't right and so did Logan and Kitty. Scott and Bobby were both in a conundrum. "Maybe I should have a look at her." Pietro spoke up. "Why should you be the one to do it?" Scott asked with scorn in his voice.

Pietro put his fists on his hips. "First of all, I'm faster. Second, my reflexes are a lot quicker and I can get out of there in case that lunatic does have some kind of a surprise!" he yelled. Scott gritted his teeth in anger. "I don't care how fast you are, you need to take precaution!" Scott admonished. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

Pietro got over to the woman and back in a flash. "She looks pretty out of it. And I don't mean just her mind." he joked.

"Like, that is so weird. She looked like she was fine just a minute ago. Almost like she was threatening us or something." Kitty said with perplexity. "But I still have a really bad feeling. Like, a cheerless feeling." her eyes wondered the room, hoping not to find anything scary.

After Kitty stopped speaking, Scott began to moan as if he was in pain. "Scott!" Bobby and Kitty yelled. "Hey cyclops, what the matter with ya?" Logan asked gruffly but concerned at the same time. Pietro simply stood there with a look of confusion.

Everyone crowded around Scott to make sure he was alright. For some reason, he fought them away from him. He stood up straight after averting them away. Although he was wearing glasses, they could see that he was looking at them with rage. "Scott! What's wrong with you dude?" Bobby asked.

"So that's his name, is it?. Scott." he said. But in his voice, they could hear the ricochet of the woman's voice in the background of his own. Everyone had a look of horror, except Pietro. If anything, Pietro was more pensive than ever.

"No way!" bobby explained. "No way is right!" Logan agreed, also flabbergasted. Scott walked like a grotesque and homicidal figure.

"What kind of mutant are you?!" Pietro asked as he ran in front of Scott's body. "I'm Malice by name and by nature. From this boy's feeling, I'd say that you're the source of these negative energies. I like that!" Scott tried to hit Pietro, but missed.

"Oh my gosh, is Scott like, possessed!" Kitty asked hysterically. "Yep!" Pietro answered. Scott charged at the group of mutants and tried to fight them.

"C'mon! Shake it off Scott! Be the tough guy I've always known you to be!" Logan tried to make Scott conscious but to no avail. "He's a tough guy alright. Especially when he's being taken over by a girl." Pietro mocked and laughed.

That only made Scott consciously angry and in return, gave Malice more energy. Scott grinned an evil grin. "Your friend here hated that very much. Now he'd like for me to take you out!" she told Pietro.

"Like, way to go Pietro!" Kitty yelled at him. Since Malice gained more control over Scott, She was able to take over his optic blast. She threw the visors off. "It seems as if 'Scott' has a little trouble seeing. But he won't any longer. Not with my eyes he won't!"

Scott could now see things through Malice's eyes. His eyes were opened and it glowed a devastating red. He released a huge blast and blew a huge hole right through the plane. Everyone managed to duck out of the way in time.

"I don't want to hurt you Scott but you're giving me no choice, bub!" Lagan stampeded toward Scott. They entered into a hand-to-hand combat. They were both evenly matched. Each of them dodging each others moves.

Logan missed a right hook. Malice took advantage and blasted Logan out of the plane and into the water. Bobby fired an ice beam at the malignant being. She countered by shooting an optic blast a little above the beam and hit Bobby in the face.

The little ice that was on Scott's body, she blew it off. Kitty Couldn't find it in her heart to hurt Scott. She stood there thinking about what to do.

Though Scott might not have been one of Pietro's favorite people, he didn't want to hurt him either. "Come on, make your move!" Said Scott with a mixture of Mailce's creepy voice. "I think I have an idea." Pietro told Kitty.

Kitty didn't know what he was planning, but she hope it was one plan that didn't involve hurting Scott. Pietro zoomed in Scott's face. "Go ahead, test your speed. If you hit me you win a prize." He taunted.

Once again, Scott's inner conscious was blistered with anger after Pietro's comment. That gave Malice more power. Scott was slowly fading away under Malice's control. "So be it!" Malice Cried out. She began shooting optic blasts that were much wider than before.

The blast nearly hit Pietro as he was running out of the way. _Man, I need to be more careful._ Pietro thought to himself. _Whoever this lady is, she's no cake walk. _He concluded his thoughts as he continued to dodge the optic blasts as best as he could.

While Pietro was keeping Malice busy, Kitty quickly ran over to malice while Scott's back was tuned and phased Scott's body into the ice. "Nice one!" Pietro called out to Kitty.

"Don't think you've gotten rid of me yet!" Cried out the malign entity. Scott's head dropped unconsciously. "Uh oh!" Kitty cried out.

"She must have fled his body." Pietro figured. "But where?" Kitty asked. Bobby was just getting up and Logan found his way back into the plane.

"What did I miss?" Logan asked. "Malice left Scott's body and we don't know where she went." Kitty answered. As soon as she finished her reply, she went blank. Kitty's eyes were wide opened and her pupils dilated wide enough that it made her eyes appear to be pure black. The same choker formed around her neck. She gave Pietro a swift kick. "Not enough negative energy, but this body will do." Cried out Malice, now possessing Kitty.

"What the heck!" Bobby shouted. He threw another ice blast. He froze Kitty from head to toe. "That's no good iceman!" Logan called out. Bobby didn't dare ask why, he already knew. And what they knew was not a good sign as Malice simply walked out of the ice now shaped like Kitty.

"Not bad. You guys can't touch me!" She said as she levitated off the ground. "This is more like it! " she laughed in her throat. She flew over to Logan and began fighting with him. "Come on half pint! Fight her off!" he begged.

Malice took a hit to Logan but she hurt her hand more than she hurt him. Just then, Malice felt her control over Kitty loosening. "Ugh! Get...out...of me!" Kitty struggle to say. "Lo...Logan help!" She cried out. "C'mon! You can do it! Just a little more!" Logan encouraged.

As kitty was straining, Malice yelled through her body. "No! Not yet!" She phased the frozen water and Logan fell through to the icy water. The surface solidified again. Pietro and Bobby didn't know what to do.

"Now what?!" Bobby asked. "I'm thinking, I'm thinking. Wait a minute!" Pietro shouted as he was struck with inspiration. "What is it?!" Bobby asked frantically. Before Pietro could express what he had on his mind, Malice phased through the wall of the plane.

"Where did she go?" Bobby asked. "I don't know, but keep your eyes opened." Pietro informed. "Any way," Pietro continued, "Katherine almost had that thing out of her, right? So the thing is, we have to do something that will cause Katherine to react. But not in a negative way."

"What do you have in mind?" Bobby asked. "I don't know her like that! You've been around her the longest. Shouldn't you have an idea?" "It was your idea, I thought **you** had something!" Bobby argued.

From behind Pietro, two arms reached out of the wall and grabbed him by the shoulders. "What the! Hey!" He yelled as he was phased into the wall. He was trying to get out by worming and squirming around.

Bobby saw what happened and was spooked by it. "Pietro!" He shouted. He looked around for Malice but didn't see her. He looked all about the plane and saw no one. He tried to free Pietro from the wall by tugging on his arm.

"Ow! Could you go a little easy on the pulling?!" Pietro complained. "Sorry dude. Just trying to get you out of here." All the while Bobby was pulling, Pietro was wondering why Scott hadn't gained consciousness yet.

Bobby was still busy on the futile pulling. In an instant, Kitty's face popped out of the wall. "Boo!" Malice laughed as Bobby jerked back from her sudden appearance. Logan was clawing his way through the surface. He was drenched in salt water. "I'm getting sick and tired of getting wet!" He grunted.

Malice was fighting with Bobby by the time Logan surfaced. Malice was very athletic. Bobby was losing that fight since fighting with Malice was like fighting with Mystique. She was very athletic and Bobby couldn't keep up with her nor anticipate her next move.

Bobby got hit after hit after hit. He made an ice shield to avert some of her attacks, but she only phased through the shield and gave another blow.

Logan was about to join the fight when Pietro called out to him. "Wolverine! Get shades out of that water or else he's going to freeze to death! Huh? That's it!" Pietro got another idea. Logan had to leave Bobby on his own. He ran over to Scott and began cutting him out of the ice.

Scott's face and body was pale. "Wake up Cyclops!" Logan shouted, hoping Scott would answer. No words ever left his lips.

"Perfect!" Pietro yelled. "Hey Katherine, If you don't hurry up and win that fight with Malice, then Shades won't make it out of here alive!"

Malice was about to make a final blow to Bobby when Kitty got the message. Once again, she began to fight Malice out of her. She struggled even harder. "Stop!...Stop it! Leave me alone!" Kitty cried out. Kitty didn't have to fight much longer as Malice fled her body.

Exhausted from fighting and straining, Kitty collapsed as soon as Malice was out. Bobby tended to her. Malice flew back into Scott's body while Logan was carrying him. Scott's animation returned as Malice kneed Logan in the gut.

Logan doubled over a bit and Scott jumped out of the way. "It was very nice of you to free him from the ice for me. I would have done it myself but I was too busy!" She boasted through Scott's vocals. "I've had about enough of you Lady!" Logan shouted.

Malice picked up a metal pole that used to be a pipe for the air-conditioning unit. Logan was running toward her. "Come on wild cat." she said under her voice. Once Logan was two feet in front of her, she took the metal pole and whacked him with it as hard as possible.

She tried to strike him again. Bobby blasted an ice beam at the pole. The force of the beam deflected the pole and was frozen against the wall along with Malice's hands. The Ice they were standing on was beginning to give in from all of the fighting that was taking place.

Logan was able to strike Malice, also injuring Scott's physical structure. "Sorry cyclops, I'll apologize for that later."

Pietro was still stuck in the wall. _I remember being stuck like this before. All I did was wiggle around a bit and then I was out. How did I do it?_ Pietro thought hard and tried to remember. All of it happened so fast that he didn't really realize what he did to get out.

He was getting agitated being stuck in the same place for so long. Soon, his impatience over took him and he wiggled and vibrated himself faster and faster. At last, he freed himself. "Cool!" He said amazed at himself. "I guess all I have to do is keep vibrating or something. But how does vibrating get you out of a wall?" He pondered out loud.

Over yonder, Kitty was waking up and so was the lady that Malice Possessed earlier. "What happened?" Kitty asked groggily. "Malice took you over and you started fighting us." Bobby explained. She rubbed her head and stood up.

"What's going on?" asked the woman who was possessed by Malice earlier. Pietro summed it for her as fast as possible. "I don't know, but your plane crashed into us earlier. We came and inspected the plane and why it crashed into us. When we got here, we saw you and you looked like you woke from the dead like some cheesy Hollywood movie.

We found out that you were possessed when a crazy ghost woman came out of your body and flew into our friend here." Pietro motioned to Scott, still stuck to the wall. The woman couldn't understand a word that flew out of Pietro's mouth. The only thing she heard was 'ghost woman'.

"Oh no! Malice!" She cried. "Quickly, we have to get down to the cargo and activate the electromagnetic field!"

"Yeah, but one problem. The ship is flooded at the bottom and plus it's frozen." Pietro informed. "That's right!" Shouted Malice. "You're all on your own. And without your precious magnet, you won't be able to stop me!"

She broke free of the ice via Scott's optic blast. Wolverine grabbed both of Scott's arms and retained him. "Figure out a way to get that magnet so we can be out of here!" Logan yelled. Malice ran wolverine into the wall behind them.

Logan was restraining Scott as much as possible. Malice knew it was very well possible for them to get down to the bottom of the plane so long as they had an intangible mutant. Once again, Malice jumped out of Scott's body.

Scott fell unconscious once more. "Great, now where did she go?" Logan inquired with irritation. "I think I have an idea!" Bobby shouted. Both Bobby and Pietro looked at Kitty. "Katherine, you and cubes better go down and activate the magnet. I'll hold off the ghost." Pietro said seriously.

"How are you going to do that?! You can't even see her." Bobby asked. "Hey, who said static electricity wasn't some type of magnetic field. You should really study physics. But seriously, get down there before Malice hops bodies again.

Bobby and Kitty didn't bother to ask. They went ahead and went under. "Whatever you got in mind kid, I got your back." said Logan while standing alert. "Alright." Pietro ran over to the chairs of the piloting area. He tore away the polyester fabric from the chairs.

He ran back to Logan. "Here. Hold these will ya?" Pietro said as he handed Logan his shoes. Pietro laid out the polyester and began to rub his feet on the fabric as fast as possible. He was moving so fast that the friction from the fabric made loud electric-like noises.

Malice was being drawn to that magnetic force and it prevented her from going after Kitty and Bobby. "Release me you fool!" Malice shouted in anger. "As soon as they get the magnet working, I'll let you go."

"Wow! Nice work." Logan complemented.


	5. Chapter 5

"So tell me, who exactly is this Malice chick?" Logan asked the woman. "Malice is a mutant. No one knows who she is or where she came from." She explained.

"So how did you end up with her?" He asked out of curiosity. "There were many reports going around about possessings in Washington. Calls were being poured into the police department and many claims that something had taken control over a friend or loved one." She reminisced.

"The calls were taken as prank calls, but suspicion began to rise as each case was reported exactly the same every time by different people at different times. They reported that something would possess their friends or relatives and a black choker would for around the neck that was centered with a blue jewel.

The situation became very believable when the news broadcast mutants for the first time. The police figured that it could have very well been a mutant that was possessing those people. They went back to investigate the earlier reports.

Each report site was leading a trail all the way to the airport. They prognosticated that the mutant was going to strike again moving further west. They finally caught up to the mutant by locating the well described choker and jewel.

But Malice didn't go down without a fight. She nearly took out the entire squad so they called my corporation for back up." She told. "And who are you exactly?" Logan asked. "My name is Abigail Brand. I'm a pilot and agent for an organization that branched off of Nick Fury's S.H.I.E.L.D called S.W.O.R.D. We're in charge of the planets defense and anything involving Extraterrestrial activity.

We helped with the fight against Malice, but she seemed to be unstoppable since we couldn't tell who she was about to body jump to next. I just so happened to be near the engine in my plane when Malice seemed to be drawn to the magnetic field used to rotate the propellers.

So we constructed a little Magnetic chamber to imprison the Mutant. We were to deliver back to our database to determine Malice's origins. Just to make sure she wasn't of any intergalactic threat." "So what are you doing all the way out her in the middle of the Pacific Ocean?" Logan inquired again.

"I don't know what happened with the electromagnetic chamber. But somehow it must have powered down and Malice escaped. Before I knew what was going on, Malice had taken me over. I tried to fight her off, but I couldn't.

I guess it's because of my mutant abilities to make fire because fire gives off lots of energy. Malice is very attracted to energy. It might have given her a boost to keep control over my body." She explained further. "Are you saying you're a mutant too?" Logan asked in surprise.

"Yeah well We're all mutants." Pietro called out, still creating a massive field of static electricity. "Let's just hope the other two mutants can hurry up with that magnet because I can't do this forever you know." He said with agitation.

"I'm pretty sure they're on it Quicksilver. Just be patient." Logan advised. "Right, patience." he mocked under his voice.

Malice tried with her might to break away from the electric field. "Curse you, you speeding devil." She yelled. "Correction. The term is 'Speed Demon' thank you." Pietro shot back.

Meanwhile, Kitty and Bobby reached the cargo that held the electromagnetic field generator. It wasn't very big, but was still capable of retaining Malice. Bobby froze the machine so it could float from the ground like an ice cube. As it floated upward, Kitty phased it up and out.

"I hope Malice didn't take over Pietro. Because if she did, then we'd have a huge problem." Bobby worried. "I'm pretty sure Pietro had some kind of an idea. I just hope it wasn't too bad." Kitty replied with more optimism.

They phased the machine all the way to the top of the plane. Kitty then phased it out of the ice and Bobby froze it in place. While he was freezing it in place, he noticed that the ice platform the jet was sitting on was melting and drifting away slowly.

"Man, we need to hurry up before we lose sight of the jet." He panicked a little. "I have an idea." Kitty suggested. "So do I." Bobby declared. He made an ice bridge from the slow-sinking plane all the way over to the jet.

"That should do it. That platform isn't going anywhere now." He said happily. "That's exactly what I had in mind." Kitty said proudly. After their feat, they went back into the plane and ran to where they last saw Pietro, Scott and Logan.

"Alright we're back!" Bobby shouted. "Good what took you so long?!" Pietro said, feeling very well vexed. "We got lost for a moment. We had a hard time finding the cargo." He explained. "Excuses, excuses." Pietro said nonchalant.

"Uh oh." Kitty cried out. "Uh oh? What do you mean uh oh?" Said Abigail. "We sort of forgot to turn on the machine." she said sheepishly.

"YOU WHAT?!" Pietro yelled out. "How could you forget to turn on the machine?" Abigail cried out. "No time for questions, because the polyester is wearing down and so is the static electricity!" Pietro yelled to them.

What he said was true. Malice was beginning to break free of the temporary electric field. "Ugh! You'll all pay, you reluctant brats!" she screeched. Finally, the last bit of polyester was worn down and the electric energy ceased.

She was now free. "Remind me to knock you out when we're through with this!" Pietro yelled to Bobby. "Wasn't my fault!" He yelled back. Scott was coming to at the last minute. He was freezing, but he was able to hear what was going on.

When he tried to pen his eyes, he accidentally shot an optic blast. "Ugh, my visors." He said upon shutting his eyes back closed.

Malice set her eyes on Kitty again. "Come here little girl!" Kitty stammered back onto a weak spot in the ice and fell through. Malice went in after her.

Logan was rushing after them. "Looks like I have to get wet again." he grunted. "No!" cried out Abigail. "What do you mean 'no'?" He asked with perplexity. We need to get to the magnet. Anything that releases that much energy will draw Malice out." She admonished. "But what about..." "right now we have to focus on what's best for the entire scenario." She said cutting him off. "Fine. Hey iceman, Lead us to the Machine." he commanded.

"Yes sir. Hey, where's Pietro?" he asked noting his sudden absence.

After Kitty fell through, Pietro went in after her. Now that they were both underwater, the water was able to make an outline of Malice so they were able to see her now.

Pietro is a very fast swimmer, since everything he does if fast. He knew Malice was after Kitty so he kept Kitty out of reach of Malice. But Malice, being full of malice, knew that they were going to have to come up for air sometime soon. So she haunted the upper levels of the water, keeping them at bay.

It was really no loss for Pietro since he could hold his breath underwater for a very long time. Kitty on the other hand could hold her breath for a long time since she's used to doing it when she phases. But the only problem was that she couldn't hold her breath as long as Pietro.

Malice knew they were going to have to give up sooner or later. But she didn't want them to lose their lives just yet. Malice was trying to decide whether or not to possess Kitty or Pietro. Kitty, because she would be untouchable and would be able to destroy the magnet.

Or Pietro since he was the one who was able to dodge her well enough underwater. It was a hard decision between two mutants who would accommodate her needs. She finally made up her mind to possess Pietro.

Not only would she be fast, but she would also be able to run clean across the ocean to her destination. And she would be able to evade everyone else. Her overzealous anxiety made her forget that she was supposed to be preventing them from getting air.

She swam after Pietro in hopes of getting into his body. Kitty could tell that Malice was now targeting Pietro by the way the shape in the water was positioned. She wanted to tell him, but she was almost out of breath. The only thing she could do was tap his shoulder and point upward, letting him know it was okay to reach the surface again.

Malice managed to get an inch away from Pietro. Luckily for him he was able to move out of her way in time. They came out of the water from the same spot that gave in a few moments earlier. "Ah! That water is freezing!" Pietro yelled as he came up.

"Pietro you have to get out of here! For some reason she's going after you now!" Kitty told him. From behind, they heard the splashing of the water as Malice surfaced as well. "Maybe we should get back in the water." Pietro suggested.

They inhaled a deep breath and phased back through the ice. "Erg. You cant' allude me forever petulant brats!" She shrieked and went back under. Pietro knew they had a better chance at getting away from her in the water since it protruded her shape of energy.

They continued to haul her off as much as they could. The down side was they were beginning to develop a case of hypothermia.

Meanwhile at the top of the plane, Abigail, Bobby and Logan were starting up the machine. Abigail warmed it up with her pyrokinetic powers to evaporate whatever water was on the inside. "Alright, it should be ready." she informed.

While they were powering up the machine, Malice was sick and tired of beating around the bush. She needed to get inside of a body, no matter who it was. Her wish was granted when she saw a silhouette of Scott's low animated body above the ice.

She shot out of the water and entered Scott again. "Oh come on how many times is she going to do this?!" Pietro shouted frustrated. "I don't know. But I don't think I can take going underwater again." Kitty said dizzily.

Malice, through Scott's body, released an optic blast at the pair. Pietro was trying to get out of the way, but the ice was slippery because of the water that was newly frozen when they emerged the first time.

The blast hit both of them and they hit the cold metal wall. After Malice hit them with the blast, Scott began to struggle, trying to fight Malice out of him. "No!...no...you can't...do this!" Scott grimaced in agony. Kitty finally realized how to get Malice out.

When she heard that Scott was suffering from hypothermia, she was doing everything in her power to make sure he was okay. Now that Malice threatened to hurt her, Scott began to fight Malice off. "Scott listen to me!" she yelled with pain lingering in her voice.

"Scott, you have to get over your anger with Pietro! If you don't then Malice will never leave you!" She pleaded. "What makes you think he's going to get over his anger with me just like that?" Pietro asked. "By not doing that!" She yelled at him.

"What is 'That' Pryde?" "That narcissistic attitude. That's what. Now think of something that Scott was right about on this trip. I know he was right about something because not all of us are too perfect or too imperfect." She argued albeit pleading.

Pietro knew he was going to shoot down his pride if he told Scott that he made a better decision. "Alright fine!"

Scott was still struggling to get rid of Malice. Malice was trying to cling to him a little longer. Long enough to gain more of his negative energy. "Look shades, you were right about taking precautions. I guess I should have listened to you when you told me to be careful. So there." Just saying those words pierced Pietro's heart like a dagger.

"That's not good enough! Keep trying for all of our sake!" Kitty argued still. "Aren't they done with that magnet yet?!" he wanted know so he wouldn't have to down his pride any longer. "I don't know. But you better do something quick because if we lose Scott to Malice, You'll never hear the end of it Pietro!" She threatened.

"Alright look, if you can hear me shades then I apologize that I was better than you in so many ways." He started off boasting. Kitty slapped his shoulder as hard as she could. "Ow! ….But...I'm pretty sure there's a lot of other things that you're good at. Maybe like being able to locate a problem or something."

Kitty was proud that Pietro was setting aside his large ego to help release Scott. "Tell me, why am I doing this again?" he asked Kitty. "If Scott doesn't think any bad thoughts, the more chance he'll have to escape Malice's grip!" "Well I hope what I said was good enough because I'm going to kill myself when we get done with all of this." he said in a low tone so Scott wouldn't hear.

But Pietro's words seemed to have helped a lot. Scott only halfway forgave Pietro, sensing some kind of doubt in his words. But as long as they came out of Pietro's mouth, it was good enough for him. He was able to force Malice out of him.

"Fools! You are all fools!" she cried out after she was forced to abdicate Scott's body. The incorporeal mutant was heading for Pietro full force. By the time she was halfway to where he was standing, the magnet was activated and the energy from it pulled her where the machine was located.

She was screaming and making a huge fuss as she was being pulled away from her only chances of escaping that plane. "I'll be back! You haven't heard the last of me! I will get to Wundagore Mountain if it's the last thing I do!"

Those were her last words before her presence vanished from the upper part of the plane. Kitty ran over to Scott and hugged him. "Scott! Like, I'm so glad you're okay." She said happily and weakly. "Thanks. For a moment, I thought I was going to be wiped out of existence with her inside of me like that." he expressed.

Pietro was standing on the far left of them with his arms folded. "Hey Pietro!" Scott called to him. "Thanks for the apology and all. But I guess I owe you one too." he admitted. "Save the touchy moment shades. We still got business to take care of. And if I have to stay another minute in this lousy, frozen hunk of metal, I'm going to lose it." He said subtly irritated.

He left them to themselves while he surfaced above the plane. "Maybe I should just hold on to the apology." Scott said with a little bit of anger towards Pietro. "Come on Scott. You can't really blame him. After all, I'm kind of tired of being in this weird ghost ship too." she confessed. Scott had to agree with them on that.

It was dark out as they had been doing a lot while stranded out in the ocean. "So do you need a lift?" Logan asked Abigail. The rest of the mutants were standing behind Abigail and they were beckoning to Logan not to let her and Malice board the jet.

Abigail didn't have to hear them to decide her answer. "No thanks. I sent a distress call to S.W.O.R.D. They should be coming any minute now." she said. "Thank you all for your help. Wherever Malice came from, she a threat anyway. Extraterrestrial or not." She concluded with a smiled.

"Good now that we're done here, can we get a move on? We got satellites to destroy." Pietro said becoming impatient again. "Yeah, I could really use some food right about now. I'm starving." Bobby complained. Everyone agreed in unison.

"Well I guess we'll be on our way." Logan ended the conversation and departed along with the rest of the mutants across the ice bridge. "Until next time." Abigail said under her breath as an aircraft from S.W.O.R.D arrived.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh, what a day." Said an exhausted Logan, steering the blackbird. "Tell me about it. I still can't believe I was possessed by a woman." Scott said feeling a bit embarrassed. Bobby and Pietro snickered in the background.

"Can we stop somewhere and eat before we take out the rest of the satellites?" Bobby asked. "Where do you think we're going? Hunger camp?" Pietro teased. "I've never heard of a hunger camp Pietro." Said a vexed Bobby. "When you go to the brotherhood, you'll see what I mean." He joked.

Kitty was sitting next to Scott, checking on his temperature level every now and then. "Does anyone know what time it is back at home?" Asked Kitty. "Well the clock is still in eastern time so, it's 9: 23 P.M." Logan replied.

"I hope everyone back at home isn't too worried." Bobby stressed. "I'm pretty sure they're dealing with it." Kitty insinuated. Right after she said that, the phone rang. "Or maybe not." She recanted.

"Logan." Said Logan as he answered the phone. "Oh thank goodness. We were beginning to worry about you all. We've been trying to contact you for hours. Is everything okay?" Storm asked with a bit of a panic.

Logan looked around and saw everyone looking fine and healthy. "Yeah. Just peachy. Nothing to worry about." he replied calmly. "Excellent. Have you finished your mission yet?" she asked. "Just about there Storm. We should be back home in another 2 ½ hours. Give or take." "Well I guess we should see you soon then. Farewell."

The X Mansion

"So how was your trip?" Said professor Xavier as he greeted them from the blackbird. All were sleep except for Rogue, Remy, Jean and Storm. "We were on point from the start. But we had a major set back." Logan replied.

"What kind of a set back?" Asked Jean as she ended her embrace with Scott. "Oh you wouldn't believe it Jean!" Kitty stated with enthusiasm. "First, there was a plane that crashed into us and we got stranded in the ocean.

Then we were stuck voting whether or not we row to shore in an ice boat of fix the jet. After we fixed the jet, we checked the plane that crashed into us." She gossiped. "Do you **have** to go over this right now?!" Pietro exclaimed quickly. "Duh, if they want to know what happened." She reimbursed.

Pietro scoffed at her and she dusted him off. "So anyway, we like ran into another mutant. An evil mutant named Malice. She kept..." Remy cut her off. "Did ya say, Malice? As in, Malice the mutant that possesses ya?" he said with a look of surprise.

"Are ya sayin' ya know that mutant?" Rogue asked with surprise. "Yeah. We used to be in a group called the marauders. That's all in the past though. But that woman sure knows how to hold a grudge."

"Well it seems like you two are pretty well acquainted so I guess you all can just guess what happened because I really don't like hearing the same story over and over again." Said Pietro.

"So I take it that you all had a pretty rough trip." The professor gathered. "But how did you manage to fix the blackbird in the middle of the ocean?" he concluded with a question. "Well I don't mind hearing this one again." Pietro admitted.

Kitty whacked him in the shoulder. "You're so conceited!" she yelled. "You're going to stop hitting me Pryde. You just better be lucky that I'm not going to return the favor." He scorned. "You weren't going to do anything anyway." Kitty replied. "Whatever." Pietro said tuning his nose at her. Kitty could take no more of his odious behavior so she stomped off. Scott and Jean left as well.

"Maybe you can tell us what happened in the morning. I know you all must be tired from your adventure." Storm empathized. She soon retired from the jet room.

"Hey Professor. Thanks for sending me along. Pietro really helped me prove myself today." Bobby said gratefully. "I'm glad to hear it Bobby." Xavier accepted his thanks. Bobby left afterward.

"I guess Ah'm gonna be turnin' in myself." Rogue said with a yawn. "Same here." Remy said after her. They both left at the same time. All was left was Logan, Xavier, and Pietro.

"I know I've already offered you this once quicksilver, but you're welcomed to stay here with us at any given time." Xavier assured. "Yeah, I know." Pietro said with a lazy tone. "So's tonight a bad start?" he asked afterward. "Of course not. We have an extra room here. It's all yours if you want it." Xavier said warmly.

Logan lead Pietro to the room Xavier was talking about. "Don't be surprised if you have a rough night here." Logan advised. "Are you kidding. Try sleeping with the brotherhood. By the time you spend a week with them, there'll be bags under your eyes big enough to sleep in." he joked.

"From what I've seen today, you're pretty cool. And I don't just say that to anyone either." Logan admitted. As soon as Logan left, Pietro made a call to his parents to let tem know where he would be for the next few...who knows. All he knew was that he had made another turn for the best and was getting better at it along the way.

He couldn't prognosticate his fate, but he knew one thing for sure, and that was focusing on getting his sister back.

* * *

A.N - Well this is the end, for now. I'll have more coming soon. Once again, I don't own any of the characters and I thought if I added some more characters it would be more exciting and not the same ole same ole. Apart from all that, let me know what you think so please comment. Shout out to those that favorited my other stories. Your support is very well appreciated and it motivates me to create even more bizzare scenarios. TTFN


End file.
